Seamus' Decision
by Rockyer
Summary: Seamus must choose where to attend school. First fanfic, please review, constructive criticism appreciated.


Seamus ran down the hall absentmindedly. "Not again," he thought to himself. He jumped the stairs two by two landing in the living room with a resounding 'thud' that canceled out the screaming. His mom and dad turned away from each other, staring him down.

"Seamus Jonathan Finnigan, get back in bed. NOW. It's well past 2 AM," scolded his father.

"You heard your father, GO!" added his mom.

He was used to this by now. It had been going on for a good week or two, since the two big envelopes arrived in the mail the same day. Hogwarts and Eton. Mom was thrilled at the first, his dad at the latter. Seamus was just happy he had gotten into one of them. The parents were alumnae of the respective schools. They both congratulated him on his good work, told him how much fun he would have, how successful he would be. Only after they had gotten over their original excitement did they both realize he would only be able to attend one. That's when the screaming started. 

"Isn't this about me?" Seamus proclaimed. "Don't I at least get to hear what you're saying?"

His parents gave him their evil eyes, the looks of 'don't you dare mess with me now.' Those he could never get used to. They were piercing, speaking much louder than their voices ever could. He looked at them again. Their expressions were unchanged. Dad looked ready to yell again. Shoulders sunk, he turned his back and dragged himself back up the stairs. 

"You think they would at least let me hear what they're saying" he mumbled to himself. "I don't care where I go, I mean, I don't know. It's just school." 

Seamus' predicament wasn't exactly the normal one. His mom and dad didn't normally fight. The secrecy of their family didn't usually raise controversy at home. Both had respectable jobs in their own worlds. Dad was a civil servant for an MP from Bristol, and really enjoyed his work. Mom reviewed books for the Daily Prophet, and was rather respected. When they left in the morning, they went to different worlds, but when they arrived home everything was normal. 

"I like both worlds. I have friends in both. Can't I at least talk about it with them?" Seamus slowly turned back into his room. He collapsed on the bed. He tossed back and forth under the covers, trying to decide if he should put the pillow over his head and sleep or listen to the muffled arguments downstairs. 

"But it's the best!" He heard his dad yell.

His mom responded with a "So is Hogwarts. You know only the best go there."

"And Eton? Do you understand who he will meet? He will know only the best. The education is phenomenal! They were the best years of my life."

Mom snapped back, "Hogwarts is the same! It is respected, it is revered, and it is more entertaining than…"

"Are you saying he cannot attend my school because the pictures don't move?! Because there is electricity? Because it is normal?" His interruption caused them both to erupt. 

They were all over each other. Seamus couldn't distinguish arguments so covered his head and tried to sleep. He couldn't. It wasn't the screaming outside his head, it was the screaming within. "Couldn't they have talked about this when I was younger? Didn't they both know this could happen? Mom should have told dad before they were married. Dad shouldn't care. I honestly don't care right now. Just stop them from fighting!" 

The conflict never really bothered Seamus before. His mom and dad loved each other. It was obvious. They simply had different backgrounds. Their backgrounds had never come in conflict before. Dad understood things mom didn't, like navigating through the busy streets of London. He taught Seamus football and took him to places like Big Ben, and he loved it. Dad's job was interesting, Seamus loved politics and followed his dad's work carefully. Like his dad, his mom understood things dad didn't. She chuckled at her husband sometimes, but it was never meant to hurt him and both understood. Just because mom could wave a wand or travel to work through the fireplace didn't mean the two weren't compatible. She introduced Seamus to Quidditch and took him to Hogsmeade once. Seamus was amazed, but it was just different. It wasn't necessarily better, just different. He understood advantages to both and didn't want to choose between one or the other. But, by his parents' arguments, he knew he would have to soon.

~~~

The scent of bacon wafted up stairs, tickling Seamus' nose. He showered, changed, and headed down to breakfast. Mom and Dad sat at the table, sipping their tea. Neither talked, and Seamus figured the big bags under their eyes meant they were too tired to argue. He wasn't sure they had even gone to bed. Sunday morning breakfast was normally lively, but not today. Seamus grabbed some bacon and eggs from the counter, and sat down.

"Seamus," both parents started and stopped. They looked at each other and his mom nodded across the table to his dad. 

His dad started again. "Seamus, we're sorry we yelled at you last night. It's just…"

"It's just we both love you and want what's best for you" said his mom soothingly. "We just can't decide what is best for you right now."

Seamus bit the bacon and part fell onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up and by the time he sat back up his dad was continuing.

"I loved my time at Eton, and your mom loved Hogwarts. They're both good, we both understand that. I think we just realize that this will determine which of our paths you will follow"

"We're tired of yelling," added his mom. "I think we just had to get it out of our systems." She chuckled lightly. "A good scream does help every once in a while."

"But it hasn't solved the issue," whispered his dad reservedly. 

"I understand that too," said his mom. "So I think what we're slowly getting to is we want to know what you think."

Seamus was having trouble eating that morning. He had been waiting for them to ask his opinion and now he couldn't find anything to say. He just kind of stared at his plate, moving the eggs back and forth.

"Look, we don't want to pressure you. Your mom and I know it's a hard decision, for all of us. We have a while before we have to decide. So, think about it, okay?"

Seamus nodded. His dad went out to grab The Times, while mom walked to the window to stop the pecking and let in the owl. She gave it her money, and sat back down. His dad joined her. For the rest of breakfast the only sounds were Seamus' fork on his plate, and paper flipping back and forth. Seamus cleared his plate, and went outside to think under the big weeping willow. 

He closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts. "I know I will enjoy either, I really could go to either one. I don't want to hurt either parent." It was like a war in his head. Both brought prestige, and he thought he earned it. He had grown up in his dad's world, going to a 'muggle' school, but spent a lot of time in the summers at his maternal grandparents' house, and saw the wizarding world that way. "I enjoy both" was all he could think of. He couldn't pick one over the other.

After careful contemplation, Seamus got up and walked inside. His parents were now in the living room. They had switched papers, making sure they understood where the other was coming from and what was going on. They hadn't noticed him.

He cleared his throat and sat in the chair opposite them. The papers dropped. 

"So?" asked his dad.

"I don't know," Seamus blurted. "I like them both—I mean, I don't want to have to choose."

"Sometimes, son, we have to. Understand that both of us are going to love you either way."

His mom nodded in agreement. "We want what you want." 

Seamus still felt reserved. "Then I need to think about it more."

"Deal," said his dad. "Let's decide by next week, okay?"

"Deal," said Seamus with a smile.

~~~

There wasn't any yelling that week, but Seamus still couldn't sleep. All he could think about was where to go. Monday he wanted Eton, but Tuesday it was Hogwarts. He flipped positions all week. Eton was always his goal, but Hogwarts was just as appealing.

On Wednesday he tried to make lists, but everything eventually balanced. He remembered all the fun he had at school on the football team, but then he remembered when he first flew in the air on his mom's old broom. He enjoyed the moving pictures in the Daily Prophet, but didn't think that was a reason to choose a school. 

On Thursday, Seamus pulled out the acceptance letters to both schools and put them side by side. Neither impressed him that much more than the other. The book lists were equally interesting. The only difference were the books for Hogwarts seemed to be much more hands-on. He didn't know if this was justification though.

Friday Seamus raided the family bookshelves. Books about Margaret Thatcher clashed with those of Albus Dumbledore. Shakespeare versus Bagshot. Myths of Chinese Dragons versus early travel diaries about the discovery of dragons near China's great wall. He liked them both. Like the book lists he had looked at the day before, his mom's books seemed a lot more hands on. Seamus had always enjoyed getting involved more than just watching. 

By Saturday, Seamus could see the anticipation in his parents eyes. They knew he had to be getting anxious, and he thought they knew he was close. They were good about not bringing it up though. They laughed at dinner about parliament and discussed the book mom was reviewing. Just like old times. 

Laying in bed Saturday night, Seamus thought "If we can carry a normal conversation now, why not after my decision?" The lack of tension the past week helped him sleep that night. He had finally made his decision.

~~~

Seamus woke up early Sunday morning. He got ready, and went down to breakfast. His parents were still asleep. He made breakfast, brought in his dad's paper, and opened the window for the owl and put his money on the windowsill. 

His parents strolled down at about nine. "Seamus, how nice of you" said his mom smiling.

They sat down and began to eat. Seamus waited for one of them to bring it up. He waited some more. Eventually he realized it was he would have to start the conversation.

"I think I've made my decision," he said quietly.

His parents stopped chewing. "Really?" asked his dad. Remember, neither of us will be offended."

"Well, I've decided on Hogwarts." Seamus looked straight ahead, afraid of what might follow. He knew what they said, but he was still worried. 

They smiled. His dad was the first to talk. "Good for you. Can you tell us why?"

"Well, I've gone to school in your world dad, so far, and not that I don't like it, because I really do. I enjoy it a lot. But, I feel like I want to try something else, you know? I made lists, I flipped back and forth but eventually I decided I wanted to give the wizarding world a chance."

His mom was still just smiling. "I know you'll enjoy it. Are you sure?"

"I think so. I mean, yes, I'm sure"

"I'm happy for you. You know I would have looked to try Eton, but I understand your reasons," said his dad reassuringly.

"And if I don't like it, or want, I can always go to Eton later?"

His parents looked at each other. His dad said, "Son, we want you to decide. We understand its hard, but we want you to commit. That's most important."

"Okay, I know, I just like both. But I want to go to Hogwarts."

"Good," said his parent in unison. They both got up and gave him a hug.

His dad laughed, "I don't know what I'm going to tell my old pals, but it will all work out"

"Oh, I'm sure I can take care of that," said his mom, grinning widely. Seamus couldn't be happier. He knew he was in for quite an experience.


End file.
